


Protector of Camelot

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic Revealed, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Swearing, protective Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Surrounded by bandits Merlin has a decision to make
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Kudos: 101





	Protector of Camelot

How they had been caught so unaware arthur would never know, but here they were surrounded on all sides by bandits. His sword knocked out of his hands layed just out of reach, but he wasn't bothered about that the Knights had surrounded him almost instantly. The thing he was bothered about however, was keeping merlin who didnt have armour or a sword to protect him behind him, he looked back at the man and saw a strange look on his face as he took everything going on around them in, it wasn't fear which was suprising in itself, no it was a calculating look as if merlin planned on doing something. 

Before he could tell merlin not to do anything stupid, he sidestepped minutely and began to mutter something that arthur couldn't understand. The trees around them started swaying as a breeze that wasn't there mere seconds ago picked up, Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of merlin as he crouched slightly before his eyes changed from blue to gold and the air around them seemed to explode, sending the bandits flying in all directions. Leon and elyan rush off to check on things, whilst Lancelot whirls around to look at merlin with wide eyes "what the hell was that?" Gwaine asks, not moving from his protective stance in front of Arthur "magic, very powerful magic" arthur says slowly, his eyes never leaving merlin as the man makes eye contact with him. 

Lancelot moves so that he's standing beside merlin, one hand on the top of his sword though not threatening him in any way. Arthur realises he's protecting merlin from him, as if he would do anything to harm his friend "merlin, would you care to explain?" He asks as shock, anger and denial all wash over him like a tidle wave "im sorry i didn't tell you" merlin whispers as fear takes over his face, taking a few steps back watching both him and Lancelot warily as Percival, who hadn't said a word till now asks "what exactly did you do to them?" Sounding curious as he moves out of a scared Merlin's way. 

Arthur was just as curious but didn't want to voice it "forced them away with a gust of wind" he mutters quietly before fear takes over his tone "Arthur i swear to you i only use it for you" leon had returned now, obviously coming to the conclusion that magic had been used and was ready to tell his king "where did you learn something so powerful?" He asks, leaning against the tree beside him to ensure that he didnt fall over "i- i didn't" was merlin's whispered answer as he bows his head, denial washes away as confusion takes over but turns to elyan "gather the horses, we're heading back to camelot" he orders before turning back to Merlin, just in time to catch him as he falls towards him in a dead faint. 

Percival steps forwards in alarm as arthur stares at his servant and friend in shock, did he believe that arthur was going to kill him? He carefully carries him to his horse, holding him over his shoulder as he got on before slowly lowering him so that Merlin was leaning against his chest, arthurs arm wrapped around his middle protectivly "no one else is to know about this until ive spoken to merlin" he says looking around at his knights who all look as shocked and confused as he feels "do i make myself clear?" He asks as they all nod, lancelot stays strangely close as they ride back, it occurs to arthur that he's the only one that doesn't seem suprised by any of this "did you know about this?" He asks quietly as for the first time ever no one is talking, gwaine isnt even messing around which is the most daunting thing to come from this.

Lance nods slowly "ive known for years, he made me swear not to tell anyone" he replies looking nervous when arthur gave him a sharp look of suprise "he's put himself in danger all this time" he says softly, looking down at merlin who looked like he was starting to come round now "how powerful is he? Ive never seen anything like it" leon asks as he joins the conversation, he looks concerned though Arthur isn't sure what about "his eyes change colour, deep gold" arthur says softly, moving his arm when merlin moves and tenses, at this point arthur wonders just how many times merlin has done something similar, how many times it was merlin that helped turn the tide during battle and saved them.

By the time they get back to the castle gwaine is back to his normal annoying chatty self and merlin is vaguely aware of whats going on around him, once off his horse arthur half carries half drags merlin to his chambers. He isn't sure how to start this conversation so unceremoniously throws merlin on the bed before sitting at his desk, waiting for something to happen. He isnt sure when gwen walks in but he smiles as she wraps an arm around his shoulders "is that Merlin?! Should i get gaius?" She asks anxiously looking between him and the bed, ready to run across the castle if nessasery "no my love, he revealed a big secret and got scared of my reaction" he responds as he wraps an arm around her to bring her slightly closer which makes her smile "he passed out? It must have been something big for that reaction" she says quietly, concern clear in her tone.

He slowly nods "Guinevere, he has magic, powerful magic" he says looking up at her not knowing what to do, her eyes widen before realisation appears in her eyes causing her to look over at merlin "thats how he knew my father was better" she whispers as things slowly start to make sense, he had always been so secretive and jumpy. Arthur watches her quietly before a quiet groan from across the room catches his attention "shit" that one whispered word is full of anxiety and fear, without hesitation arthur moves to where merlin had propped himself up "good to see you awake, you gave us quite a fright" he says trying to clear the tension in the air. 

It doesn't seem to work as the moment merlin sees him he moves himself up the bed, until hes against the headboard looking as if he's about to start hyperventilating "Arthur! Please dont do this! I'll leave camelot and never come back just please dont kill me" he says moving to kneel on the bed with wide scared eyes that made both his and gwens hearts break for him "what did you say to him?!" She asks as she rushes to merlins side to try and calm him down, Arthur watches as he practically clings to her "merlin please calm down, we need to talk" he says as he too walks around the bed to sit beside him. 

Merlin slowly turns to look at him with fear and confusion clear to see "you said you didn't learn whatever you did, so how do you know it?" He asks carefully as both he and gwen moved to get comfortable, realising this was going to take awhile "promise not to interupt whilst i tell you every thing? There's alot" merlin says in a soft meek voice that doesn't sound at all like his normal self "of course, take as long as you need" arthur says quietly, wondering what the hell he'd signed himself up for "i didnt learn magic, i was born with it" Merlin says after a few seconds of silence, tensing as if waiting for one of them to yell "it got too much for my mother to hide from the other villagers so on the eve of my 16th year she sent me to Gaius" Arthur's eye's widen at hearing that, he not only saw a magic user die on his first night here, he saved arthurs life the day after, he was so young! 

There's a soft sound that instantly makes gwen wrap an arm around Merlin's shoulders, muttering soft words of encouragement and comfort "I've always wanted to tell you, both of you but it scared me, there was always something to save you all from" he whispers quietly, moving a hand out towards arthur and he grabs it holding on for dear life, trying his best to comfort his friend but at a complete loss of how to do so "ive never regretted anything I've done for you arthur, even if its very nearly killed me" there's a soft chuckle from him then, the three know exactly what he's talking about "the one thing I've ever wanted was to keep you safe, its what i was born to do" merlin squeezes Arthur's hand as he says that, a small smile find it's way onto his face.

There's a stiffled but unmissable sob that comes before he talks again "we went to find a dragon lord to save camelot, do you remember?" merlin asks, looking at arthur for the first time since he started talking, he can only nod as more tears fill merlins eyes "we met my father that day, thats the reason i was crying so hard when he passed" he says as he presses himself into gwens side as she rubs his back, no wonder he was past the point of consoling when arthur found him, gods he had told him that no man was worth his tears "i im a dragon lord now, you never defeated the great dragon" he whispers before a small giggle fights its way out of him "i yelled at him, told him to leave camelot and never come back unless i called for him" gwen giggles at that before tilting her head slightly "is he the only dragon now?" she asks curiously making his eyes light up with happiness "no! There's a baby one called aithusia, shes adorable" he says with an excited grin.

Arthur smiled as his friends excitement was contagious "where did this new one come from?" He asks as merlin sits up fully now, seemingly calmer than earlier "um remember the artifact that was taken from the vaults?" He asks looking a little sheepish as gwen fought back a giggle whilst Arthur just stared at him and nodded "i kinda helped with that then intercepted before the guy could get the egg" gwen started giggling at that as arthur layed on the bed groaning "no wonder you were so shifty!" He grumbles as merlin rubbed the back of his neck "he may have knocked me out to get a head start" he adds on looking alot more sheepish now.

His admission made gwen gasp as arthur bolted upright to look his friend over "he did what?!" He yelled making the two jump "gods if i see him again" he growls, his grip on merlins hand tightening slightly as he heard an awkward laugh "the trap took care of him, and the building collapsing" good lord just how many dangerous situations had his friend been in since he came here?! 

The three were quiet for a few minutes before merlin let out a sigh "have either of you heard the name Emrys?" He asks when the two give him curious but encouraging looks, it makes arthur stop and think for a few seconds, morgana had ranted and raved of such a person "ive heard morgana mention that name" he whispers, not missing the way merlin tenses at the mere mention of his estranged sister "well here he is, im emrys the most powerful sorcere to ever walk the earth" merlin says looking slightly awkward before grumbling "im also dragoon and the dolma" gwen stares at him at a loss for words as arthur sits staring at the bed post "i knew the old man looked familiar!" He eventually says, causing merlin to snort in amusement "how many times have you saved us?" He asks bumping his shoulder against merlins causing him to hum quietly obviously deep in thought "too many to count, but if i was around then i used magic" he mutters a few minutes later. 

Gwen gets up, moving to grab a blanket and wraps it around the three of them when she noticed that not only had it become cold, it was starting to get dark "i could start a fire, if you wanted" Merlin says holding his hand up towards the fireplace "you can do that?" He asks in suprise that such a small act could make him slightly giddy "Forbearnan" arthur saw merlins eyes change to gold again before noticing the room was lighter. 

Gwen had whispered something but he didnt hear it "show me something else" arthur says softly, watching as merlin cups his hands together and whispers into them "ready?' He asks with a smile that arthur has come to know as him being mischievous, when he opens his hands gwen gasps "its beautiful" a blue butterfly flutters around Arthur's hair making him smile as it flew over to gwen and landed on her out streched hand "ive never seen anything like it" arthur whispers softly, watching gwen as her expression was open and had a look of almost child like wonder, he noticed that Merlin was fully relaxed now "so what now? You're taking this fairly well" he says as the butterfly disapears into thin air. 

It was his turn to sit silently, deep in thought now but no punishment came to mind "you swear that you use magic for good?" He asks, moving to stand up as gwen does the same though she pulls merlin up as well, his posture is stiff and his hands are behind his back something arthur hasn't seen his friend do around him ever "i swear, my magic is only used to protect the people i care about" he says in a tone that merlin very rarely uses "then you shant be punished, if you suspect a person with magic you shall be believed unless proven otherwise" arthur says nodding once, watching as merlin all but collapsed in relief "thank you sire, you wont regret this" he says leaning against the bed in order to stand again, just as the Knights burst in along with gaius who looks ready to yell at someone. 

Merlin jumps hard enough to make Arthur flinch "what is the meaning of this?" He demands as lancelot looks at merlin and relaxes somewhat, gaius crosses his arms looking pointedly at merlin "what did you do boy? How many times have i told you to be careful?!" Well that answers that then, gaius already knew about the magic it also made sense why merlins mother sent him to the man "we were surrounded! I couldn't just stand back and do nothing" merlin says standing tall and looking defiant as gwaine steps forwards "so we all know he protects us or whatever, he isnt leaving or anything right?" He asks as the other knights cross their arms as they wait for an answer, arthur pulls merlin who was having a quiet argument with gaius towards him "of course he's staying! It would be far too quiet without the dollophead " he says as he messes up his friends hair which makes merlin laugh as the others around him relax and smile. 


End file.
